1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid, water impervious composition of a process of treating iron chloride wastes such as those generated when chlorinating titanium ores or chlorinating aluminum ores to make them suitable for disposal, such as landfill.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,399 discloses mixing the iron chloride waste stream from a titanium ore chlorinator with an alkaline material and thereafter adding water and granulating the resulting mixture.